Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of Related Technology
A low noise amplifier (LNA) can be used to boost the amplitude of a relatively weak radio frequency (RF) signal received over an antenna. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including, for example, driving a switch, a mixer, and/or a filter of an RF system.
LNAs can be included in RF systems to provide low noise amplification to signals of a wide range of frequencies. For example, an LNA can be used to provide low noise amplification to RF signals in a frequency range of about 30 kHz to 300 MHz, such as in the range of about 450 MHz to about 4 GHz for certain communications standards.